The Sunflower's Promises
by sometea
Summary: Misi Taehyung itu untuk membahagiakan Jungkook. Saat Jungkook berkata, "Aku sangat bahagia!" Saat itu pula Taehyung menghilang. Lima tahun setelahnya Jungkook dipertemukan kembali dengan Taehyung dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Taehyung x Jungkook TaeKook BL!


_"__返したいけれど 君のことだから もう充分だよって きっと言うかな__"_

.

.

.

Angin musim semi berhembus sangat lembut. Membuat surai kelam pemuda yang kini sedang menatap ke luar jendela di kelasnya bergerak indah. Daun jendela tetap ia biarkan terbuka, sehingga kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran terbawa oleh angin dan beberapa juga mendarat di atas rambutnya. Udara terasa begitu sejuk karena matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri.

Seharusnya ia menenangkan kelas yang sedang riuh saat ini. Sebagai ketua kelas, kewajiban itu mau tidak mau harus ia tanggung. Jam pertama ini tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Alasannya karena guru yang bersangkutan ada pertemuan mendadak. Sebagai gantinya diberikanlah tugas untuk merangkum satu bab buku sejarah. Yang awalnya hening, kini kelas ramai karena sudah tidak kondusif lagi.

Biasanya Pak Jang tidak pernah melewatkan sekali pun jam mengajarnya. Apalagi guru itu sekaligus menjadi wali kelas Jungkook. Namun kali ini ada satu alasan mendadak yang hanya para guru yang tau. Tapi untuk Jungkook, karena ia ketua kelas, ia jadi tau pertemuan apa yang terjadi di ruang guru saat ini.

Murid pindahan dari Jepang.

Satu informasi krusial yang dirahasiakan di kalangan siswa. Ini lah alasan kenapa Jungkook jadi melamun dan buru-buru mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Alasan mengapa ia melihat ke tengah lapangan basket dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Jungkook! Kau dengar tidak, sih?"

Jungkook tersentak saat Mingyu duduk di hadapannya dengan suara yang sedikit kencang. Membuat satu kelas menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Mingyu memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba pening. Ternyata dari tadi Mingyu sudah memanggil Jungkook beberapa kali, tapi Jungkook tidak mendengarnya. Pertama, Mingyu masih memanggilnya di ambang pintu kelas. Kedua, karena Jungkook sedikitpun tidak merespon, akhirnya Mingyu masuk ke kelas dan memanggil Jungkook tepat di sampingnya. Ternyata temannya ini memang dalam kondisi "tidak sadar".

"Aku tadi ke ruang guru untuk kuis matematika susulan, lalu Pak Jang memanggilku. Katanya kau disuruh ke ruang guru sekarang." Ucap Mingyu sambil iseng melihat-lihat buku sejarah milik Jungkook. Tidak iseng sebenarnya. Ia ingin menyalin rangkuman Jungkook. Mingyu sempat kaget karena Jungkook sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Tidak heran, Jungkook salah satu murid yang rajin.

Jungkook tertegun, ia tau kenapa ia dipanggil. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia berdiri dan meninggalkan bangkunya, serta Mingyu yang masih membaca bukunya. Di depan kelas ia menyampaikan satu pesan kepada teman-temannya, yang membuat seisi kelas langsung panik setengah hidup.

"Tugasnya dikumpulkan di mejaku setengah jam lagi."

"APA?!"

"SIAL! SIAL! Aku belum satu paragraf pun."

"Jangankan satu paragraf, satu kalimat saja belum kutulis."

"Jungkook, tidak bisa saat jam pulang sekolah saja dikumpulkannya?"

Begitu kira-kira protes seisi kelas. Jungkook menggeleng.

"Nanti bisa-bisa aku yang kena marah."

Lalu, perempuan yang duduk paling depan langsung menyela.

"Biar saja, sih. Kan kau yang ketua kelasnya."

Jungkook sudah paling malas jika berurusan dengan teman-temannya ini. Dikasih hati minta jantung. Sudah ada jam kosong, dan rentang waktunya cukup lama, masih saja protes.

"Setengah jam lagi." Ucap Jungkook final.

Ia berjalan ke luar kelas. Koridor saat jam belajar-mengajar seperti ini memang sangat sunyi. Hanya ada suara samar-samar guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, papan tulis yang dihapus, dan suara riuh dari kelasnya. Tidak terlalu riuh, tapi tetap terdengar sampai luar. Membuat ia geleng-geleng kepala.

Jungkook berbelok ke kiri, lurus, lalu belok kanan. Di sana, pintu ruang guru terbuka sedikit. Jadi, siapapun orang yang lewat koridor depan ruang guru dapat mendengar sedikit-sedikit percakapan di dalam sana. Terdengar juga suara Pak Jang yang sedang berbicara.

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan kencang. Ia geser pintu itu.

Di sana, berdiri menjulang menghadap sang guru, pemuda berambut hitam dengan tatanan yang rapih sedang tersenyum. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya. Jemarinya bergetar. Ia sampai lupa memberikan salam. Pak Jang lah yang pertama kali mengetahui eksistensi Jungkook di ruang guru.

"Oh, Jungkook! Sini sini."

Pemuda yang berdiri itu mengikuti arah pandangan Pak Jang. Kalau boleh Jungkook berprasangka, pemuda itu juga terkejut bertemu dengannya. Terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit membesar tadi. Tapi hanya sepersekian detik.

"Ini yang kemarin Bapak ceritakan ke kamu. Murid pindahan dari Hokkaido, Kim Taehyung."

Kim Taehyung.

Nama itu disebut lagi. Nama itu terdengar lagi. Nama yang begitu familiar.

"Kim Taehyung. Mohon kerjasamanya, Ketua Kelas."

Jungkook agak tersentak saat Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Terlebih lagi, pemuda di depannya ini tidak langsung menyapa Jungkook seperti biasa. Seperti dulu. Dulu sekali.

Jungkook tetap membalas uluran tangan itu meskipun canggung. Di depan wali kelasnya ini ia tidak mungkin kan langsung berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Jadi ia tetap menjalankan skenario yang Taehyung buat.

"Jeon Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu...lagi." Kata terakhir hanya seperti hembusan angin lembut.

Jabatan tangan itu hanya sebentar. Karena Pak Jang langsung meminta tolong Jungkook untuk mengantar Taehyung ke kelas dan meminta maaf kepada Taehyung karena tidak bisa mengantarnya kepada teman-teman barunya. Ada urusan lain yang harus ia urus di luar sekolah.

Selama di perjalanan menuju kelas, tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Jungkook yang berjalan di depan Taehyung masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Jika ia dipertemukan lagi dengan Taehyung, teman lamanya, tapi dengan situasi seperti ini, kenapa mereka harus satu kelas. Ah, bukan. Kenapa Taehyung pindah ke sekolah ini? Kenapa ia kembali? Kenapa dulu ia menghilang? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk di otak Jungkook. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu harus meluap begitu saja saat mereka sudah tiba di kelas.

Suasana kelas masih sama seperti sebelum Jungkook tinggalkan. Masih sibuk dan riuh mengerjakan tugas. Seorang siswa yang duduk di dekat pintu lah yang pertama kali sadar bahwa Jungkook tidak kembali sendirian. Ada satu pemuda yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Teman-teman! Tolong perhatiannya!"

Semua mata tertuju ke depan. Mereka diam bukan karena Jungkook, tapi karena pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang begitu tampan dan menarik.

"Kita kehadiran teman baru dari Jepang. Silahkan, Kim Taehyung untuk memperkenalkan diri." Jungkook menggunakan kalimat yang sangat formal. Ia sendiri agak lucu sebenarnya berbicara seformal ini dengan Taehyung. Tapi ia masih belum tau apakah Taehyung tidak tertanggu jika Jungkook menggunakan bahasa yang akrab.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, senang bertemu kalian. Mohon bantuannya." Ia membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum.

Terlihat sekali mata para siswi-siswi yang ada di kelas ini. Berbinar. Seperti melihat berlian yang cantik.

"Sekarang kau bebas memilih tempat duduk." Jungkook langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bukan apa-apa, jika berlama-lama di dekat orang itu, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang di luar kendali. Misal, seperti mencekik atau meninju orang itu.

Saat ia duduk, dengan waktu yang sama, Taehyung juga duduk di depannya. Jungkook terkejut melihatnya. Kursi itu sebenarnya sudah ada yang menempati. Namun orang itu sedang sakit. Jadi kursinya kosong untuk sementara.

"Uhm, anu. Taehyung, sebenarnya kursi yang kau duduki sudah ada orangnya."

Jungkook berucap dengan sangat pelan dan agak mencondongkan duduknya. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa jadi seperti orang yang takut begini. Ia kenal dengan Taehyung. Jungkook juga ketua kelas di sini. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk Jungkook harus bersikap ramah. Dari tadi juga Taehyung tidak berbicara padanya setelah keluar dari ruang guru.

"Tadi kau bilang terserah aku saja mau duduk di mana." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan ponsel serta _earphone_-nya.

"Iya, sih, memang. Tapi orang yang menempati tempat duduk itu sedang sakit. Dan kemungkinan beberapa hari lagi ia masuk sekolah. Jadi─"

Jungkook diabaikan. Taehyung menelungkupkan dirinya di antara kedua tangannya. Kedua telinganya sudah ia sumpal dengan _earphone_.

Jungkook menggeretakkan giginya. Setengah mati ia menahan rasa gugup yang dari kemarin saat diketahuinya seorang murid pindahan bernama Kim Taehyung akan sekelas dengannya. Teman masa kecilnya. Sahabatnya. Bocah yang dulu selalu membuatnya senang. Selalu membuat Jungkook tersenyum. Selalu mengalah demi keinginan Jungkook. Bocah yang dulu selalu rela menggendong Jungkook yang tidak sengaja jatuh saat bermain kejar-kejaran. Rela bertukar es krim karena ternyata es krim yang dibeli Jungkook rasanya aneh.

Dan kini, setelah lima tahun hilang dan tiba-tiba kembali, Jungkook seperti tidak mengenali sosok di depannya. Tapi kehadiran Taehyung kali ini seperti matahari di musim semi. Sahabatnya telah kembali.

**TBC**

?


End file.
